User communication devices and data networks exchange various data messages between users. The user communication devices include computers, telephones, media players, game consoles, and the like. The data networks include wireless networks, telephony networks, Internet networks, Ethernet systems, optical systems, among others. The data message use protocols such as Electronic Mail (e-mail), Short Message Service (SMS), Multimedia Message Service (MMS), telephone calls, data push notifications, Instant Messaging (IM), and other user-to-user data transfer formats.
These user data messaging systems are often used to communicate data messages to various users in the form of message streams. For example, a school district may stream different batches of messages to parents and students using various message formats. One stream of messages may be directed to band members and parents while another message stream could be directed to senior students. In another example, an advertising company may utilize these messaging channels to implement ad campaigns for their customers. In this example, a stream of messages may be directed to users of a particular device application while another message stream could be directed to users who frequent a particular geographic area.
Communication networks have messaging platforms to ease this transfer of message streams. The messaging platforms store the data messages in queues for the various delivery systems. Unfortunately, the capability of these message platforms to search and modify their message queues is not efficient and effective.